jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Nihilus 66
Wilkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! right|175px left|400px ''Begrüßung: Willkommen auf der Ravager, dem Flagschiffs von Darth Nihilus 66. ''stolze Bemerkung: Mein Name ist HK-47. Ich bin der persönliche Aufseher meines Meisters. ''Hinweis: Wenn ihr also Angebote und Bemerkungen An meinen Meister richten möchtet dann seid ihr hier richtig. Wenn ihr zum Archiv vergangener Aufzeichnungen wollt, nehmt den dritten Gang rechts, direkt nach der Meditationskammer von Visas Marr.'' ''Drohung: Solltet ihr aber böses wollen, gar die Vernichtung meines Meisters, kann ich ihnen nur davon abraten, sonst passiert so etwas.'' Wiki oder Wikia Hallo Nihilus, ich weiß zwar dass das hier nicht hergehört, aber wir müssen nochmal über das/die LP unterhalten. Ich bin von der Form her für das Gratis-Wiki, und aber auch etwas für das Wikia. Dieses bietet besseren Schutz vor Vandalen, sieht dafür aber scheiße (............entschuldigung für den Ausdruck......) aus. --Sehen uns morgen früh im Bus, dort weitere Disku., mach dich bereit!!!!!! --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:34, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) :LP? Es gibt nur eine "LP": Die [http://de.halflife.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite?f=a 'L'ambda'p'''edia] von mir und Cody. Dark Lord Disku 22:42, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::omg.... also wirklich dark lord.... Es gibt ziemlich viele Wikis mit der Gleichen Abkürzung... denk nur an WookieePedia und WikiPedia etc... Und hier geht es um eine eventuelle LegoPedia MfG - Cody 07:45, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) Seh ich auch so, Ich frag mich nur was Half-Life mit der Tidirium zu tun hat Bild:;-).gif Darth Nihilus 66 10:59, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Wenn schon [[Tydirium|T'y'''dirium]]! Also wirklich tztztztz^^ MfG - Cody 11:06, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ich schäm mich ja so... Bild:Smiley_1.4.png Darth Nihilus 66 11:08, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) Also, ich hab gerade den Antrag gemacht und hab aber noch nicht abgeschickt, Wann die Antwort kommt weiß ich nicht. Hier eine Kopie des Fragebogen ::Bin begeistert Lego-Bruder, und wann iss'es fertisch? --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 17:17, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Das weiß allein George Lucas, der Star-Wars Gott! Ne im Ernst, ich weiß noch nicht wann ichs darf. ::::Hier die erste Stimme zu unserem Wiki: : Support - we already have a successful wiki on Lego in English and a new one in German will be a great idea...--Cometstyles 16:14, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Ähm von wem ist das und wie kann man das jetzt verstehen, also wo wurde das geschrieben (und muss da jemand Stimmen abgeben, damit wir das gründen dürfen?) -- Verwirrt Meister Plo Koon 15:45, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Genau so., Schau's dir am besten selbstan. Und zwar hier Darth Nihilus 66 16:59, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Die Legopedia ist nun Offizell unter http://de.lego.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite zu erreichen @Cody wir bräuchten mal deine grafische Unterstützung! 501st zum Zweiten Wenn du nicht mehr mitarbeiten willst, solltest du deine Signatur aber auch aus dem UC rausnehmen. Mein letzter Eintrag in deiner Disku wurde nämlich unbeantwortet ins Archiv getan. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:54, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Unbeantwortet? Natürlich hab ich das beantwortet! Das solltest du dir vielleicht noch mal durchlesen. Darth Nihilus 66 15:54, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::*hüstel* nein, da ist noch was drunter... wieso du nämlich zugesagt hast, und trotzdem noch nichts gemacht hast^^ Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:19, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) Legopedia Hallo Nihilus, bin angemeldet unter Benutzer:Upgrade, bitte um AdminRechte, aber flott ^^ Meister Plo Koon 16:19, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Das ist jetzt kein Witz, aber ich weiß nicht wie das geht, ich hab mal schnell nen zuständigen Benutzer angeschreiben. Darth Nihilus 66 16:30, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Oh?! Und dann haben wir das Problem der Form, verdammte ****** wo bleibt Cody?Der weiß doch wie's geht denk ich? --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:42, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Du gehst am besten zu den Spezialseiten. Dort findest du unten die "Spezialseiten für Administratoren" und gehst auf Benutzerrechtsverwaltung. Alles klar? Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 16:47, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Wie ich sehe hat rieke euch schon geholfen ^^. Lieben Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 16:58, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Gut das du on bist. Mal ne Frage wie ist das mit den Seiten, wie kann man diese "wechseln", also das das dann so aus sieht wie bei der Jedipedia? Hast du da ne Ahnung? --Meister Plo Koon 17:01, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Das siehst du richtig. Was mich aufregt ist, das wir schon Vandalismus hier haben. Siehe hier: http://de.lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spezial:Benutzer&limit=500&showall=1 :::::::Apropos: Garm hättest du vllt Lust mitzuwirken? Darth Nihilus 66 17:05, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Drei BKs, ich glaub, es hackt Bild:;-).gif -->Einstellungen ---> Skin ---> MonoBook. Hier geht nur MonoBook, aber ich hab gerade nochmal bei Wikia reingeschneit und dort sind ne ganze Menge Designs zur Auswahl, such dir einfach einen aus ;-). Tja, bei Vandalismus kann man nix machen, aber darunter leidet jede Wiki. Lasst euch nicht den Spaß verderben! Eher nicht, ich bin zwar noch zweitweilig in der MA aktiv, doch ich möchte vorerst hier bei der Jedipedia bleiben ^^. Lieben Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter :Um den mal zu zeigen wie der Wind weht, hab ich ihn erstmal ne Woche Sperre draufgebrummt ich hoffe er merkts sich!!! --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 17:17, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::@Garm hättest du da auch nen genaueren Link bezüglich des Designs? Darth Nihilus 66 17:29, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ihr findet die Einstellungen rechts oben und da direkt Skin ... Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 17:32, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) Danke, ich habs schon verändert. Darth Nihilus 66 17:34, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Du Garm, Ich hab hier ein kleines Problem. Tut mir Leid aber siehs dir am besten selbst an. Darth Nihilus 66 18:29, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Was ist denn los? Nur der Vandale? Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 18:33, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Ich hab bei Skin auf Test geklickt, nun kann ich überhauptnichts meehr anklicken. Darth Nihilus 66 18:42, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Schließ einfach das Fenster und öffne ein neues, dann kannst du wieder ganz normal surfen. Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 18:45, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Ich hab den Computer noch mal neu hochgefahren, und da ging es immer noch nicht. Darth Nihilus 66 19:06, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Dann müsste Plo denke ich rieke einmal kontaktieren, denn ich hab keine Ahnung! Lieben Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 19:10, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Puh, Problem gelöst, ziemlich kompliziert. Darth Nihilus 66 19:17, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) Under Construction von Spearhead Hallo Darth Nihilus 66! Du hast den ArtikelR-22 Spearhead nun schon seit Oktober under Construction! Wenn du ihn bis in 7 Tagen nicht weiter bearbeitest, nehme ich das U.C. raus. --Geist der stehts verneint 18:43, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) RpG also... erstmal weiß ich nicht ob es in Ordnung ist, dass ich hier einfach Werbung mache... falls das nicht okay ist entschuldige ich mich mal =) aber jetzt zum eigentlichen Thema: Wenn du Lust auf ein Star Wars RpG hättest, dann kannst du dich gerne auf www.sw-rpg-d.foren-city.de anmelden. Nicht wundern, wir sind da noch nicht viele... Genau genommen bist du der erste den ich frage =) Also wenn du Lust hättest, meld dich einfach auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Können uns auch bei ICQ oder MSN oder so weiter unterhalten, wenn du möchtest. Lg, OOM-14 19:24, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Aurebesh und Mando'a Kannst du wirklich Aurebesh und Mando'a?